Five Night's at Freddy's Triple Threat
by DarcyNightshade
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (unless otherwise stated in future chapters). All characters belong to the Ask Triple Threat blog


"Welcome to the crew, pal!" Michael Anderson said, shaking hands with his newest employee. "Thank you, sir." Hazen said. Just as they were pulling their hands away, Hazen felt something hard pressed into the palm of his hand. The hooded hedgehog opened is hand and saw a silver pin with some letters engraved onto it. "Night watch?" he read, looking up at his employer. "That is the position you requested, isn't it?" Michael said, hoping he hadn't made a mistake. "Yes it was," Hazen said, still looking at the pin, "The less contact I have with others, the better… for them. But the man I spoke with on the phone said that someone else was already in that spot." "Yes well," Michael stuttered nervously, "He recently quit. The poor guy couldn't take the responsibility." Hazen shrugged. He didn't understand why Michael was acting so strangely. It wasn't so strange to have someone quit a job. Michael noticed Hazen's curiosity and added in a happier voice, "But, between you and me, he wasn't really Freddy Fazbear material. But you… I can tell you're going to be a WONDERFUL employee. You have that look about you. You're different, I can tell." Hazen wasn't much for flattery but he managed to force a smile of gratitude. He tucked the pin into his pocket and thanked his employer one last time. "Thank you sir. I forgot to ask when my first day is." "You can start whenever you like." Michael said, starting to walk the green hedgehog out of his office, "But I would love it to be as soon as possible as we are without a night guard as of today. I would hate to think what would happen to this place if someone wasn't here watching it." _What could happen_, Hazen thought, _Is someone gonna come in here and swipe all the pizza ingredients? Mix poison into the drinks? Steal Freddy Fazbear? Yeah right_. "I'll start tomorrow night, sir." Hazen said finally. "That's the spirit!" Michael said, slapping the teenager roughly on the back. Hazen flinched and tried his best to control his temper. It probably wouldn't look too good if he ended up killing his boss before the first day on the job.

"Oh," Michael said, suddenly remembering something, "I forgot to tell you something at the interview. You see, we like to test our new employees to see if they really interact well with the other employees and- most importantly- with the customers even if the job of that specific new employee has a job that requires little or no contact with others. Much like you. So for the next week or so, I'm going to ask you to come in during the day. Will that be alright with you?" Hazen didn't see that he had much of a choice. "Of course." He said finally with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Great! So, Freddy's opens at about ten o'clock and we close up at around ten thirty." Michael added with a wink. "Ok. I won't forget, sir," Hazen said as he adjusted his hood. Michael smiled at him one last time before slamming the door in Hazen's face. Hazen took that as a sign to leave. He started to make his way out of the long hallway that led to Michael's office.

All in all, the place didn't seem so bad. Yes, Michael did get on Hazen's nerves with that happy-go-lucky attitude of his but the green hedgehog figured that it could be worse. Also, there was something about his new employer that intrigued Hazen. Behind his happy façade, Michael seemed to be hiding something. Hazen wasn't too sure what, though. Speaking of Michael… "Oh Hazen!" Michael called, bursting out of his office, "Hold on! I forgot to give ya something!" Hazen stopped and turned to face his boss. "What is it sir?" he asked, trying his best to hide his curiousness. "We here at Freddy's like to give our employees a little something… extra to show that we care." Michael started, holding one hand behind his back. Hazen tried to sneak a peek at what it was, but couldn't see around Michael's –ahem, shall I say…- _wide_ physique. "So," Michael continued, "On behalf of all of us here at Freddy's, I would like to present this to you." Michael moved his hand out from behind his back to reveal a small piece of paper. Hazen took it and opened it up. It was a check for one hundred dollars. Hazen gasped when he saw it. He could've guessed that Michael's surprise would've been money but he figured he wouldn't get anything over twenty bucks. "Thank you, sir." Hazen finally managed to say, holding the check as if it were the most fragile thing in the multiverse. "Oh, it was nothing really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. I'll see you around." With that, Michael went back to his office.

When he was sure his boss was out of sight, Hazen took another peek at the check. Yup, it was real alright. For a moment, he thought the whole thing might have just been some crazy fantasy. Just then, the hedgehog noticed something strange about this check. Instead of it being signed by Mr. Anderson, it had been signed by… Freddy Fazbear?! What the fuck?! He recognized Michael's handwriting after closer inspection. _Oh ha ha_, Hazen thought with a roll of his eyes. Some joke. He stuffed the check into his pocket and started to walk out of that hallway.

From where he had been earlier, the music from the dining room sounded somewhat quiet and he couldn't even hear the children. Now that he was getting closer, he could tell it wasn't as quiet as he had thought. The music was very loud and the little beasts were making SO much noise. Hazen held his hands over his ears. _At least I'll be working the night shift_, he reassured himself calmly. Besides, he only needed to work the day shift for a couple of days. Surely he could last until then, couldn't he? Just as he was thinking that, one of the little kids ran over to where he was and threw up on his shoes._ Great_, he thought bitterly.


End file.
